The Administrative Core provides a formal structure for oversight and planning of the Center's research and other activities. It provides the mechanism for coordination among the research projects and the service cores. This Core also functions in tandem with the Research Translation Core and the Center's educational component, the Training Core. The Core is organized around the PI and two committees - the External Advisory Committee and the Executive Committee. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are as follows: 1. Central Planning and Coordination: To monitor and maintain research progress and effective communication among Center investigators; to ensure exchange of information between research projects and Research Translation, Analytical, Neural Behavior-Toxicity and Training Cores. To ensure timely review of progress in all aspects of the Center's operations; to maintain an environment that promotes cross-discipline interactions among the projects and cores. 2. Fiscal Responsibility and Oversight: To monitor and review allocation of financial resources within the center and to re-allocate funds as appropriate to foster the Center's overall objectives. The Core also ensures compliance with Federal and internal institutional grant regulations. 3. To Facilitate Communications: In concert with the Research Translation Core, the Administrative Core is the central hub for communication between NIEHS and SRP staff with the Principal Investigator being the primary point of contact. 4. To Coordinate Center Events and Educational Opportunities: The Center's Manager will work closely with Dr. Edward Levin, PI of the Training Core, to coordinate and promote weekly seminars and semi-annual symposia. 5. Student Liaison: In conjunction with the aims of the Training Core, the Center Manager will serve as a primary point of contact with the Center's undergraduate, graduate and postdoctoral students to ensure that students and Center Investigators are aware of educational opportunities within the Center and are in compliance with Institutional and SRP regulations.